particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstria
79 | popular_vote1 = 18,101,026 | percentage1 = 36.05% | swing1 = 12.47% | image2 = | leader2 = Ariane von Gehrfeld | leader_since2 = 3616 | party2 = Liberale Volkspartei | leaders_seat2 = Wildenforst-Hirschdorf-Waldhain, Mitrania | last_election2 = 28.69%, 187 seats | seats2 = 149 | seat_change2 = 38 | popular_vote2 = 11,435,338 | percentage2 = 22.77% | swing2 = 5.91% | image3 = | leader3 = Janna Goddestreu | leader_since3 = 3615 | party3 = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund | leaders_seat3 = Phönix Schlossviertel, Hulstria | last_election3 = 29.7%, 195 seats | seats3 = 105 | seat_change3 = 90 | popular_vote3 = 8,037,625 | percentage3 = 16.01% | swing3 = 13.69% | image4 = | leader4 = Julia Lindenkrone | leader_since4 = 3616 | party4 = Die Radikalen | leaders_seat4 = ?? | last_election4 = 17.96%, 114 seats | seats4 = 96 | seat_change4 = 18 | popular_vote4 = 7,441,499 | percentage4 = 14.82% | swing4 = 3.48% | image5 = | leader5 = Klaus Zinnberger | leader_since5 = 3625 | party5 = National Civic Forum | leaders_seat5 = Forstberg-Weitensfelde-Hügelland, Mitrania (lost) | last_election5 = did not run, 14 seats | seats5 = 67 | seat_change5 = 53 | popular_vote5 = 5,199,481 | percentage5 = 10.35% | swing5 = 10.53% | title = Staatsminister | posttitle = Resulting SM | before_election = Janna Goddestreu | before_party = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund | after_election = Janna Goddestreu (caretaker) | after_party = Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund |color1 = FF0000 |color2 = FFFF00 |color3 = FF8C00 |color4 = 1975d1 |color5 = 00008B |seats_before1 = |seats_before2 = }} Background The election was held on its regular date after the constitutional five-year tenure. Prior to the election, HDV and LVP governed in a joint coalition under Staatsministerin Janna Goddestreu. All parties except the populist LVP and NBF had retained their leaders since the last election. The Liberals' lead candidate this time was their Chairwoman Ariane von Gehrfeld, while the NBF fielded Klaus Zinnberger, who had defected after getting sacked from cabinet and temporarily resigning from politics. Campaign HDV The HDV was plagued by internal conflicts in Mitrania prior to the election, which had resulted from a clash over urban development between then-Minister-President Beat Gubler and Numamura Mayor Konrad Egli. Although a reconciliation was finally achieved, the issue continued to haunt the party throughout the campaign. Policy-wise, the Hosian Democrats declared themselves committed to opposing lowering the school leaving age to 16, instituting a national curriculum and testing policy filled in by regional governments, implementing the Gemeinschaftsinitiative which took slightly longer to prepare within 100 days of the new Reichstag taking office. LVP The LVP called for lowering the compulsory age of education from 21 to 16, implementing a "flexible system of standardized testing" reviewing tax rates, and generally working towards a "achievement-oriented society of self-determined individuals combined with a strong dash of community spirit". They also harshly criticized Solidarity's plans to close private schools. Solidarity Solidarity controversially proposed abolishing private schools, calling them "the last remnant of apartheid", for which they received strong criticism from LVP, HDV and NBF. Despite some local corruption and sex scandals of Solidarity politicians in Luthur, the party had recovered and was generally seen on track for a strong plurality. Radicals The Radicals were still mired in infighting, but generally retained their libertarian and socially liberal orientation on most issues. NBF The NBF ran a populist campaign focused on claiming to represent the ordinary people against "elites", and its leader Klaus Zinnberger indulged in harsh exchanges with Landbund Chairman Ludwig Kirchgasser. Nevertheless, they were open-minded about co-operation with the main parties after the election, except for Solidarity, whose education policy the party sharply attacked. Opinion Polling Outcome The result was a triumph for Solidarity, whose leader Max Siegel subsequently tried to form a coalition with the greatly diminished HDV, which reacted rather reluctantly. The LVP suffered considerable losses but retained its second place. The NBF made large gains, but remained the smallest party behind the Radicals, and its unexpected failure to win seats in Mitrania triggered the resignation of Zinnberger.